Lives Full of Change
by crazi-prodigy
Summary: AU My take on what happens after the season finale! Chapter 6 up!
1. The Patter of Little Feet

Lives Full of Change

By Crazi-Prodigy

Chapter 1. The Patter of Little Feet

            Lucy slowly looked at the pregnancy test, *Two Lines. * She was pretty sure that meant she was pregnant. Ahh! Lucy grabbed the box to make sure, she wasn't wrong. But she was right. Pregnant! What was Kevin going to say! How was she going to tell him! She needed to talk to somebody about this. That somebody was Kevin because she knew everyone else would tell her so. Lucy slumped on the toilet seat and started to think how this would affect her and Kevin's life. 

            Meanwhile Eric Camden was in the living room waiting to hear what Detective Michaels and Lou had to say. 

"Eric, Maybe you had better take a seat!" Detective Michaels started off.

" No I think I rather stand. Just tell me already!" said Eric getting rather agitated. He knew it was bad. Otherwise, both of them wouldn't be there. What happen?

"Eric, There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just go ahead and say it. Mary was in a serious car crash on her way to see you guys. We thought we should notify you at once. " said Detective Michaels sadly.

"Oh my god, maybe I should have taken your advice in the beginning!" said Eric as he slumped into the nearest chair. 

            "How bad is she?" Eric asked in shock

            "Still in surgery, we wanted to notify you as soon as possible."

            "Oh, god I have to get to the hospital. I have to call everyone," said Eric frantically.

            "Eric, calm down, Annie will have my head if we stress you too much.  Is there anyone home that could go with you to the hospital and we'll go notify the rest of your family." asked Lou.

Eric started to shake his head and then it clicked, he had been waiting for Lucy. 

            "Lucy, Come in here a minute."  Eric called out. Lucy came in slowly looking pale and very surprised to see the two other men.

            "Hey, Dad, Don't we have to get going?, what are Detective Michaels and Lou doing here? what's wrong?" Lucy was plagued with questions at the sight of the two men. Someone was probably hurt. But who? Kevin? Mary? Matt? Ruthie? Simon, Mom or the twins????

            "Lucy, " said Detective Michaels "We need you to drive your father to the hospital he's had a bit of a shock. Mary is in the hospital. She was in a pretty serious car crash." 

"Oh my gosh! How is she?" said Lucy scared as shit!

"She's still in surgery." "We need you to drive your Dad to the hospital so we can go get the others." 

"Ok, just give me a sec to get under control," said Lucy sitting down in shock.

"Luce why don't you try to give Kevin a call on his cell phone and if you get a hold of him get him to gather everyone up and meet us at the hospital." said Eric from his position on the couch. 

            "Oh yeah of course I completely forgot. They should be at the pool hall by now." Lucy rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She started to dial but then gently she started to sob until she completely broke down and slipped to the floor. Luckily Detective Michaels walked in at the moment and took the phone from her.

"Hey, It'll be okay what's the number I'll call him, " slowly Lucy dialed and Detective Michaels waited while it rang. 

"Kevin, Detective Michaels here. I'm at the Camden house I think it would be best if you rounded everyone up and took them to the hospital," said Detective Michaels and then listened into the phone.

"No it's not Lucy she's right here. Mary was in a really bad accident. She's in surgery. " He listened into the phone again.

"Ok, if you'll get everyone rounded up we'll give Lucy and Eric a ride to the hospital they're both in a bit of a shock." He waited a minute. "Ok see you soon"

He handed the phone to Lucy slowly. " He wants to talk to you."

            "Okay" She nodded and grabbed the phone from him. 

"Kevin," Lucy squeaked into the phone.

"Hey, hunny how are you holding up?" said Kevin on the other end.

            "Oh, god Kevin (sob) I need you. " said Lucy sobbing again

            "Hey, stay calm I'll see you at the hospital shortly. I love you!" said Kevin worriedly.

            "I love you too. Ok I'm going to go (sob) so I'll be able to see you soon," said Lucy somewhat more calmly.

"Ok bye Luce"

            "Cya soon"

Lucy hurried out to the car where the others were waiting. While Kevin went back to the table and whispered in Annie's ear and she quickly got the family together with Kevin's help and headed to the hospital.                     

A/N: Hope you liked this it's my first 7th Heaven fic. Please review. It really helpful.


	2. Hospital Antics and Telling Kevin

Lives Full of Change

By Crazi-Prodigy

A/N: I loved all my great reviews. It was some great motivation. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review!

Chapter 2: Hospital Antics and Telling Kevin 

Stan and Detective Michaels dropped Lucy and Eric at the entrance to the ER while they went to find a parking space. Eric hurried to the admin desk with Lucy close on his heels.

            "Hello Eric," said the admin nurse when they reached her. 

            "Hey Louise, Where's Mary?" asked Eric hurriedly. 

            "She's still in surgery, Eric. You know where the O.R. waiting room is. I'll make sure the doctor knows to come find you all there when he has news," said Louise. 

"Thanks, " said Eric. Louise nodded her head and hurried away.

 "Come on Luce, it's this way," said Eric hurried off to the elevator with Lucy. 

They entered the elevator and as the doors closed Lucy said, "She's going to be okay right Dad." 

Eric glanced over at his daughter. " I hope so sweetie." He gave her a hug just as the elevator doors opened on to the surgery floor. They slowly made their way over to the chairs. Lucy sat down and started biting her nails and fidgeting while Eric paced back and forth.

" Dad, STOP your driving me nuts! Just sit down and wait. Please!" said Lucy quite exasperated. 

            "Sorry, I just need to know she's going to be okay," said Eric tiredly as he sat down next to her.

            " I do too, but we just have to wait for the doctor," said Lucy picking up a magazine and thumbing through it. 

Just as Stan and Detective Michaels arrived and started talking to Eric. They all continued in this way for about 20 minutes until they heard an army of feet running from the elevator and Kevin's distant voice calling Lucy's name. 

Lucy jumped up and ran to the crowd of her family. She hugged Kevin tightly crying softly. "It could have been you," she whispered in his ear, as the rest of the family continued down the hall towards Eric. 

"Hey, it wasn't me and Mary will be okay," said Kevin soothingly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her towards the rest of the family. Everyone was just sitting around talking doing whatever they could to not think about Mary. The twins had fallen asleep in their chairs. Simon and Ruthie were having thumb wars. Eric and Annie were talking quietly with Matt and Detective Michaels. While Stan kept getting up to make phone calls. 

So Lucy sat down next to Kevin and put her head on his shoulder. She thought about Mary and how she hoped Mary would be okay. Finally after about an hour of no news Lucy became restless and got up. 

            " Hey Kevin, Let's go for a walk. I need to get out of here for a little bit or I'll go stir crazy," said Lucy looking at her husband. 

            "Sure, that's a good idea. I should have thought of that before. It could be hours before we get any news. Come on!" said Kevin getting up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They made their way over to Eric and Annie. 

            "We're going to take a walk for a while," said Kevin calmly to Lucy's parents.

" That's probably a good idea," said Annie looking up.

            " Yeah Luce is getting stir crazy. Some walking and fresh air will do her good. You have my cell phone number. Right? Call us if there is any news." 

            "Will do!" called Eric as Lucy and Kevin made their way towards the elevator. Lucy and Kevin made their way down in the elevator and walked aimlessly tell the found a garden behind the hospital which they explored slowly hand and hand. There was really no need to talk the two just walked around enjoying each other's company. Finally they stopped and sat down on a bench under a weepy willow. That's when Lucy remembered her important news from earlier that she had forgotten in light of the news about Mary. She decided that this was as good a time as any to tell him.

"Hey Kevin, You know how I've been rather quiet the last couple of days. Like I haven't really talked to you in a while," said Lucy with a scared look on her face.

            "Yeah, I've been a little worried about you Luce.  But I figured you know that you can tell me anything so I reckoned you'd come talk to me eventually."

            "Yeah well, I guess this is eventually. See, I 'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I guess I was scared how you'd react. At first I wasn't sure how to react. I'm still not sure might I add." Lucy stopped and looked down at her hands like she had said all she had needed to say and yet not really told him much at all.

            "Luce, you still didn't say what was going on. You just explained why you hadn't told me!" said Kevin rather exasperated and scared. Was something wrong with her?

Lucy whispered something that Kevin couldn't really hear. 

            "What Luce? Just tell me." Said Kevin

            "I'm pregnant," responded Lucy quietly that Kevin almost missed it. 

            "Oh, Oh my god!" yelled Kevin in shock. He just sat there for a minute quietly. Then a smirk appeared on his face and he started to laugh almost uncontrollable. Lucy looked at him like the world had dropped beneath her. He thought it was a joke. She stuck her head in her hands. But as she was about to start crying Kevin gave a big whoop and picked her up and swung her around and kissed her like fifty times. 

            "This is so cool, " he said smiling at her "I'm going to be a DAD!!!"

            "So your not mad and you don't think it's a joke cause when you started laughing I thought…" Said Lucy rather apprehensively.

            "Of course I'm happy. I'm rather surprised we hadn't planned on it now with you still in school and all. But hey I'm going to be a DAD!!!" 

They hugged for a couple of minutes more. Both thinking about what it would be like and Lucy becoming more and more happier about the idea.  But then she realized something and said,

            "We better go check if there is any news on Mary!" 

            "Yeah and then we can tell everybody about the baby. It'll cheer them up," said Kevin still very excited. 

            "Ok!" said Lucy enthusiastically. Kevin pulled her up happily and laughing they walked towards the elevator hand and hand.  Still laughing they walked down the hallway to the waiting room, but their happiness and laughs died on their lips when they saw a doctor in the waiting room with their family. Kevin squeezed Lucy's hand tighter as they made their way inside to hear the news….


	3. Will She Live?

Lives Full of Change

By Crazi-Prodigy

A/N: I realized I haven't been doing a disclaimer but I think you can all guess that I don't own any thing except for the story ideas. Just thought I'd make sure to mention it! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 3: Will She Live?

Kevin and Lucy walked through the doors of the waiting room to a very solemn group waiting to hear what the doctor had to say.  Lucy gripped Kevin's hand tighter as they sat down next to Simon.

"Well, since we're all here Dr. Reichert, why don't you tell us the news?" said Eric squeezing Annie hand tightly.

"Well, Eric, Mary sustained some massive injuries. The other car hit on her side so her injuries were large. Basically, what I'm saying is she's in a coma. " sobs broke out throughout the room, Lucy grabbed Kevin's arm. 

The doctor continued on," It'll be okay if she wakes up in the next 48 hours. But we'll begin to have problems if she doesn't wake up soon. Any questions?" asked the doctor glancing around at the quiet room.

"Can we see her?" asked Ruthie resting her head on Simon's arm.

"You can come in two at a time. Talking to comatose patients is always good. Many people think that the patient can hear you.  " said Dr. Reichert as his beeper rang. 

"I have to run, But I'll be around and the nurses can page me if need be." 

"Thank you, Mike" said Eric shaking the doctor's hand.

"No problem, I hope all goes well. Oh by the way, almost forgot her husband only has a broken leg and arm. See you all later." Said Dr. Reichert as he made his way out the door. 

"Husband?" said Annie first, looking around shocked.

Most everyone looked shocked but when Annie looked at Lucy she didn't seem surprised.

            "Luce do you know something we don't." said Annie

            "Um, the reason Mary came to town was to get Dad's help in getting the marriage dissolved something about it being a mistake. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone and I really don't know the details."

There was a stunned silence. Finally, Eric spoke,

            "Well, I'm very shocked but, I think we have to deal with the problem at hand and find out from Mary when she's better. Now who wants to go first to see her? After everyone sees her we should probably mostly head home for the night."

            "Can me and the boys go?" asked Ruthie getting up and helping the tired twins to their feet. 

            "Okay, let's go up to the nurse's station and see if they'll let the three of you," said Annie walking toward the station with the young ones in tow. After Annie talked with the nurse. She walked back to the three. 

            "Ruthie, you and Sam can follow the nurse then David and I will go after you," said Annie as she scooped a tired David up and he laid his head on her shoulder.  She watched Ruthie grip Sam's hand as they followed the nurse. Then she headed back into the room to wait. 

            As Lucy and Kevin were waiting they talked quietly among together. 

            "Kevin, I was thinking we should make sure with a doctor first before we tell the family what with all that's happening with Mary. " said Lucy looking at her husband. 

            "Yeah, It's probably a good idea. Let's make an appointment tomorrow after work and then we can come visit Mary. " said Kevin thoughtfully. 

"Sounds good," said Lucy somewhat excited.

"So what's this about her being married?" said Kevin and as they continued to talk, Ruthie returned and started whispering to Simon.

            Meanwhile Annie walked in to see Mary. Mary looked so fragile She had a giant gash down her left side and her hands were all scratched up. Her left leg was bandaged and so was her arm. 

            "Oh Mary, I don't care about the marriage just wake up you're my oldest girl. You have to get better. You have your faults but we all do. Please wake up!" said Annie gripping Mary's hand sadly. Poor little David who was sleeping on her shoulder woke up

            "Why is Mary sleeping Mommy?"

"Cause she's been working so hard, hunny but we need her to wake up. So tell her okay."

"Wake up Mary, wake up. ' the poor little boy started to cry. 

"All right time to go. It's okay she'll wake up soon," said Annie comforting her son and walking back towards the family. 

When she arrived in the room everyone looked up expectantly. 

            "I think I'll take Ruthie and the twins home," said tiredly.

            "How bout I go quickly in to see Mary and then drive you guys home. Mom your really tired," said Simon getting up and making his way to Mary's room. 

Annie sat down slowly and started whispering to Eric. Simon came back a few minutes later and then the five of them said their good byes. At the same time Lou and Detective Michaels took there leave. After they left, Matt went in to see Mary.

"You have to be okay Mary, I'm your big brother (sob) I'm supposed to look after you.  We all need you. (sob) " He just sobbed for a bit more and then headed out.  

When he returned Kevin took Lucy's hand and got up. The two of them made their way into Mary's room. One look at all Mary's scrapes and bruises sent Lucy into hysterics. They slowly sat down. 

"It's okay, Luce she'll be okay wouldn't you Mary. We need you to be okay. Cause your going to be an aunt. Luce needs all the help she can get," said Kevin smiling. 

He hugged his wife and walked outside the door to give his wife some privacy with her sister. 

"Hey Mare, What's up? You'll get better wouldn't ya? Cause Kevin's right we really need ya around who else do I have to go to with my minor freak-outs! I mean Kevin is great and I love him to death but you've been there for me through it all. I need you," said Lucy squeezing her sitter's hand and crying some more.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You'll be wide awake ok?" said Lucy getting up and making her way out the door and into her husband's waiting embrace. 

"You okay, honey," asked Kevin

"Yeah all be fine," said Lucy nestling her head in his neck. They walked back into the waiting room.  Eric looked up and said, 

" You guys should head home. I'm going to stick around for the night."

"Okay, if you're sure, we could stay a while," said Kevin looking at his father in law. 

"Naw, tell Annie I'll call if there is any change. You should go with them Matt you have to fly back to New York tomorrow," said Eric tiredly hugging the three of them. As he hugged Matt, Matt said, 

"Are you sure Dad I could stay with you and fly back later."

            "No go home and we'll see if you should stay another day tomorrow. She'll be fine," said Eric heading off to the room.

The three of them headed quietly to elevator and got into Kevin's car. They drove home, said good night to Matt as they headed up to the apartment. After Lucy got ready for bed she curled up under the covers and Kevin joined her about five minutes later hugging her tightly from behind. He said, 

"It'll be okay and Mary will be around to be aunt for our little boy or girl." It'll be fine. " He kissed her cheek and slowly they fell asleep. 

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! I've been pretty good about updating every week, but I'm going on vacation for two weeks so I'll try to get something up during or when I get back and it probably will be a nice long chapter! See you soon! Please review!


	4. Making Sure About the Patter of Little F...

Lives Full of Change

By Crazi-Prodigy

A/n: Sorry about the long delay I was on vacation for two weeks like I said earlier and then when I got home my power went out and unfortunately this was already typed on this computer so I couldn't get it off and this has been the first day we've had power back so enough babbling her it is!

Chapter 4: Making Sure about the Patter of Little Feet

          The next morning Lucy woke late. When she reached out for Kevin there was no sign of him. She opened her eyes to find a sticky on his pillow. 

            *_Hey hun,_

_                        Sorry I'm not there, I had an early shift. _

_                        I'll be back soon! Around 1 o'clock. _

_Call your doctor see if we can go today._

_            Love ya,_

_                        Kevin*_

            Lucy turned over to get a better look at the alarm, 11:00 o'clock Woo! Definitely late. She rolled out of bed still sniffing Kevin's aftershave on the sheets. Quickly she showered and dressed.

            Finally shaking her hair she made her way to the main house. She found Ruthie head deep into the fridge. Ruthie looked up as Lucy entered and said,

            "Hey, Lucy, Nice of you to make an appearance this morning. "

            "Haha, Very funny, where's Mom?" asked Lucy sticking her head into the fridge as well.

            "Mom went to relieve Dad. Peter and I are babysitting the twins tell Simon comes back from taking Matt to the airport." When Lucy looked surprised Ruthie continued, "He had to get back to school. If she gets worse he'll be back. Oh, yeah Kevin told me to remind you to make a call. What call?"

            "None of your business Kevin shouldn't have brought it up." When Ruthie looked sad she continued, "You'll find out soon enough."

            "Fine, I have to go help Peter anyway," said Ruthie a little more happily.

            Lucy laughed at her sister's expression and made her way back to the apartment for some privacy. Flipping through her phone book she called the number.

            "Yes, I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Dover as soon as possible," said Lucy hurriedly.

            "Okay, today at four she can squeeze you in.," said the voice on the other line.

            "Ok great thanks Bye," said Lucy clicking the phone off. Then quickly she clicked it back on and dialed Kevin's cell. 

            "Hey, you, How you doing?" said Kevin glancing at the caller id before speaking. 

            "I'm good, slept in late," said Lucy laughing. 

            "Yeah, you probably needed it. So you want to go visit Mary today?" asked Kevin.

            "Yeah, after my doctor's appointment, so in the evening," said Lucy happily.

            "So you got it already, I was going to ask."

            "Yeah, I made it for four. I wanted to make sure that was a good time for you."

            "Awesome, I'll get home at 1ish. we can go to lunch and then the doctor's and then go see your sister and then tell them the news whatever it may be."

            "Are you sure you want to come with me to the doctor?"

            "Of course, not like it isn't anything I've haven't seen before."

            "Okay if you're sure! See ya soon! Say hi to Roxanne."

            "Okay will do see ya! Love ya!"

            "Love ya too." Said Lucy hanging up.

            Clicking off his cell phone Kevin turned to Roxanne who was starring at him.

            "What was that all about?" she asked curiously.

            "None of your business, but Lucy says hi" said Kevin laughing.

            "Fine, I'll call Lucy and find out about it later," said Roxanne. "So he finally proposed Kinkirk it was so great! Maybe I should call Lucy right now!" said Roxanne happily picking up the phone. 

            "No I think it's better she do without gossiping with you. She's got to much on her plate," said Kevin hurriedly putting his hand over her phone.

            "Fine, Why so secretive Kinkirk?" said Roxanne curiously. 

            "No reason, besides you'll find out eventually."

            "Okay fine I wouldn't call Luce for a couple of days if you promise you'll tell me soon."

            "Deal, You can call her just keep it to Mary and your engagement."

            "All right, fine. Let's get going! The sooner the shift is over the sooner I'll be able to find out your big secret," said Roxanne

            "I thought you wanted to call Lucy, and tell her all about his proposal." Said Kevin amused.

            "Yeah well, I did but I figured we'll have a girl's night or something soon after you let her tell me the juicy gossip! It'll be much more fun," said Roxanne as if it was obvious.

            "Whatever, Let's go," said Kevin heading to the door on the way to the patrol car already.

            Meanwhile Lucy was busy futzing around the house trying to keep busy while waiting for Kevin to get home. She showered, babysat the twins for a while. But by 1 she was getting antsy. She kept pacing. In walked Peter and Ruthie, Peter whispered to Ruthie,

            "What's wrong with your sister?" 

            "Don't ask me I think she was born that way! Is something the matter Lucy?" Ruthie finally asked.

            "No, just waiting for Kevin!" said Lucy just as the Kevin entered the house. "There he is see you all later!" She rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

            "Hey hunny, ready to go?" asked Kevin

            "Yep, let me grab my purse." she grabbed it and headed for the door.

They got in Kevin's car and headed to lunch on the promenade. They made small talk throughout the car ride mostly about the day and Mary. After they arrived at the deli on the promenade and had ordered the talk changed to the baby. 

            "If it's true and we are pregnant. What do you think we should name it?" asked Kevin curiously.

            "Well, Let's not get ahead of ourselves we're not sure of anything yet," said Lucy rather scared and surprised.

            "Hey, I know you're nervous about this all, But even if we aren't pregnant right now. We will be eventually so it can't hurt to throw around some names. But if you don't want to we can do something else, " said Kevin calmly and considerately.

            "All right, I'm sorry I'm nervous it's just we have so much going on right now. A baby is going to take a lot of time. I love the baby already. It's just going to but a big strain on us. That's what I don't know if I'm ready for. " said Lucy rather scared. 

Kevin reached across the table for her hand and said, "Hey, If it happens now we'll do fine. It may be a bit stressed but we have each other and our families will help out if we need it just wait and see. It'll be good!"

            "I'm glad you're so enthusiastic," said Lucy. Then she continued trying to get back into the mood, "How bout Laurie for a girl?"

            "That's cute," said Kevin, "how bout Matthew for a boy?"

            "It's a good possibility, it's Matt's full name and I was thinking it would be cool to name our kids after my brothers and sisters or yours but I don't want to hurt any of them by not naming it after them. But also it would take a lot of names out of the running."

            "Good point, hmm we'll have to think about that. Well will have 9 months hehe!" said Kevin

            "Yeah, well you wouldn't have it inside you," said Lucy comically angrily.

            "Hey I'll be your night in shining armor and get you anything and everything you need!" Said Kevin sweetly.

            "Aww, Your so sweet." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "You'll probably regret this later." 

            "Hee, I probably will!" said Kevin "How bout Brynn?"

            They continued with names and light bickering throughout the meal before heading back to Kevin's car and driving to the doctor's office. As they made they're way into the elevator Lucy squeezed Kevin's hand tightly. 

            "Whatever we find out we'll be okay," said Kevin hugging her tightly. 

They both waited patiently with their own thoughts as the elevator went up and Kevin squeezed her hand tightly as the elevator door opened on the doctor's floor and they made their way to the doctor's office.  When they entered the office they made there way over to the front desk.  Lucy spoke to the receptionist,

"Lucy Kinkirk, to see Dr. Dover."

            "Please take a seat the doctor will be with you shortly," said the receptionist.

            "Alright, thanks," said Lucy

        Lucy and Kevin made their way to the waiting room chairs. They both flipped through magazines still really absorbed in their own thoughts. Slowly Kevin reached out for Lucy's hand and held it tightly and began to play with it slowly. Lucy looked up to see her smiling husband. He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and then the lips the lips before they both returned to their magazines. But about 3 minutes Kevin squeezed her hand harder and nudged her. Lucy glanced up to see a doctor enter the waiting room. But it wasn't Dr. Dover she turned to explain to Kevin that it wasn't her doctor, but then Dr. Dover walked in.

            "Hello Lucy," said Dr Dover noticing Lucy and coming over to the couple.   "Great to see you again. You are probably the only Camden I haven't seen in this year."

            "Yeah, I've been to busy to get sick," said Lucy. Kevin nudged her "Oh, I'm sorry honey, Dr Dover this is my husband Kevin Kinkirk, Kev this is our family doctor Dr. Dover."

            "Well, You were right about being busy haha, Nice to meet you. By the way, you should join our clinic. When was your last physical?"

            "Not for awhile maybe I will, but that's not why we're here." Said Kevin trying to prompt Lucy. "Hunny,"

            "We.. want to make sure we're pregnant…or not." Sputtered Lucy slowly. 

            "Ahh, alright come follow me we'll get some info and then run some tests," said the doctor heading down a hall. The two followed close on (her) heels. 

            When they arrived in the office Kevin took a seat and Lucy hopped on the counter. 

            "Okay, Lucy let's get to this, When was your last period?" said Dr Dover from her spot in her rolly chair. 

            "About 6 weeks ago a week after our wedding" said Lucy.

            "Yeah, I remember," said Kevin adding his two cents. 

            "Okay, and we've had you on birth control for the last six months," said Dr Dover adding some notes to Lucy's chart before looking up, " Alright Lucy, if you'll come with me we'll run some tests to see where we're at. Kevin if you wait here Lucy will be back in a jiff and then I'll come back with the results."

" Okay," said Kevin looking at Lucy for approval. Lucy nodded kissed him on the cheek and turned to follow the doctor. 

            Kevin sat in silence flipping through doctor's pamphlets. Finally he couldn't stand the deathly quiet.  He called Chandler at the church. He needed a guy to talk to definitely not Roxanne. But he just got the machine.  He called Roxanne's house hoping to catch Chandler. But this unfortunately meant he had to talk to Roxanne first. Not that he didn't like her or anything it's just he needed a man's opinion. The phone rang for a while and of course Roxanne answered,

"Kinkirk, I thought your weren't going to talk to me." 

            "I'm not right now, Roxanne I really just need to talk to Chandler Is he there?" said Kevin hurriedly. 

            "Nice Kinkirk, Don't care about little old me your partner you need my boyfriend!" said Roxanne sarcastically.

            "I just can't talk to you right now, Chandler is my only guy friend. I need to talk to a guy Please," said Kevin coming off a little more angrily then he had wanted. 

            "Kinkirk, chill I was just teasing you cause you weren't giving me the juice. I'll go get him he fell asleep on the couch after lunch," said Roxanne trying to calm him down. 

            But just then Lucy returned so Kevin changed his mind. 

            " Look Roxanne, Lucy just got back, just tell Chandler to call me when he gets back to the office," said Kevin quickly.

            "Okay Kinkirk," said Roxanne " say hi to Luce."

Kevin clicked off his phone and made his way over to Lucy.

            "Hey sweetie, how'd it go?"

            "It wasn't too bad just a lot of being pricked and prodded."

            "Aww, Well, It's for a good cause."

            "Yeah, but I get to stuffer all the pain for it."

            "Ahh," said Kevin picking her up and hugging her tightly giving her a long kiss. As he was putting her down she said,

"What'd Roxanne have to say?"

" She told me to tell you hi, I called her looking for Chandler to talk. But you got back before she went to get him so I'll talk to him later. Oh and she wants you to call and talk to her soon," said Kevin.

            "Ohh cool, it'd be good to talk to her," said Lucy as Doctor Dover came back in. Kevin nudged Lucy who looked up expectantly.

            "Lucy 's tests results are back and.." "Your definitely pregnant." Dr Dover finally got out.

            There was a defining quiet for a minute No one spoke. Dr. Dover looked around curiously. Kevin looked surprised and Lucy looked scared but happy. Finally Kevin spoke or rather hugged Lucy tightly.

"We're going to be PARENTS!!!!" said Kevin excitedly.

"Yeah!" said Lucy excitedly. 

Dr. Dover breathed a sigh of relief and started going into details. 

            "Your about 3 weeks along. I want to see you back about once a month tell your third trimester where I want to see you every two weeks and every week in your final month."

            "Thank You," said Lucy trying to take it all in. Realizing Lucy was spacing out Kevin asked the doctor from over his wife's shoulder.

            "Is there an easy way to keep track of it all Lucy isn't that good at keeping track of all the details," 

            "Of course, the nurse at the front desk will know when you need to come in and keep track of it all," said Dr Dover from the her chair.

"Okay, that's good to hear," said Kevin happily heading towards the door with Lucy in tow.

            "Ok, so we'll see you back in about a month," said Dr. Dover when they reached the front desk. 

            "Thanks for all your help," said Kevin shaking the doctor's hand. Lucy muttered her thanks quietly. 

            "No problem," said Dr Dover "Just doing my job," and with a nod the doctor was gone. Kevin helped Lucy make an appointment at the front desk before taking her to the car. Throughout the car ride, Lucy kept spazzing (leave it to her to have to go over everything.) 

            "We're having a BABY!!!"

            "What's everyone's going to say?" Ahh!"

            "I'm going to be a mommy,"

            " Dad and Mom aren't going to be happy,"

            On and on she went as Kevin drove them towards the hospital to see Mary. Every time she stopped to breathe he tried to answer the slew of questions and bring her back to earth.

            "Yes, we are having a baby it's exciting,"

            "I think our families will be surprised cause it's so soon but happy for us."

            "You'll make a great Mom,"

            "Weren't your parents happy for Matt even if he didn't have a baby. They were worried about how it was going to affect their busy schedule but still they were semi happy, besides, they had a baby.. two babies when they weren't expecting it, they'll be happy for us. Besides it's not like it's out of wedlock or anything. We're married and we have a substantial amount of money. Besides it's our life, don't worry so much."

Finally by the time they arrived at the hospital she was fairly calm. 

            "Let's tell whoever is there! It'll cheer them up," said Kevin excitedly.

            "We'll see, I kind of want to do it when everyone's there," said Lucy

            "Well let's see who there when we get inside and we'll figure it out then,…Sound Good?" said Kevin still excited.

"Yep, sounds good," said Lucy dragging him out of the car and towards the hospital. They made there way into the building, into the elevator still laughing and talking about things. Once the reached Mary's floor they stepped out into the crowded floor. When they arrived at Mary's room mayhem seemed to have erupted. The twins were yelling, Annie was crying, Simon was pacing, Ruthie was just sitting by herself looking the calmest of all of them.

They walked over to Ruthie,

            "Hey guys, Where ya been?" said Ruthie looking up.

            "We had something we needed to do. What happen with Mary?" said Kevin quickly.

"Oh she's …"

A/N trying to leave it interesting and keep you in suspense!!! I'll try to update soon and I mean sooner then last time J J


	5. All Better for Now

Lives Full of Change

**By Crazi-Prodigy**

A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger I was just having some fun with you guys hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 5: All Better For Now….**

****

"She's….awake!" said Ruthie happily. Kevin let out a whoop and Lucy hugged Ruthie tight. 

"So what do the doctors say? Is she going to be all right? Have you seen her?" said Lucy all sorts of questions running through her head.

            "She only woke up an hour ago. The doctors are running all sorts of tests on her still. Mom and Dad are the only ones who have seen her. We get to take turns getting to go in once the tests are completed." Explained Ruthie calmly to Lucy and Kevin. 

            "Well she's awake so that's a good sign right? Said Lucy.

            "Hun we'll just have to wait and see. Her being awake so soon is really good according to the doctor from yesterday, " said Kevin calmly. 

            "Yeah, but I'm still worried, I'll be okay once I see her for myself," 

            Lucy and Kevin took their seats from the night before and just whispered quietly together. After about a half-hour things had died down the twins were asleep, Peter (who had shown up to keep Ruthie company) and Ruthie were working on homework and Annie had headed back in to see Mary. But Simon was still pacing he couldn't sit still for some reason. Lucy had fallen asleep on Kevin's shoulder. 

            So when Kevin looked up from his magazine for the umpteenth time to see Simon still pacing. Kevin got up slowly transferring the sleeping Lucy to lie across the seat he had just vacated. Kevin walked over to Ruthie first.

            'We'll watch the twins," said Ruthie not looking up from her homework. 

            "Good I'm going to take Simon for a walk he's driving me nuts," said Kevin.

            "I guessed as much," said Ruthie still not looking up.

            "Okay, Well if Luce wakes tell her where we've gone. If the doctor comes or you need anything call my cell or page me. We'll stick around the hospital. You have my number right? Don't wake Lucy unless you have to," said Kevin slowly.

Finally Ruthie looked up and quickly said,

            "Yes, I know your cell phone number. I wont have any problems and I promise not to wake Lucy. Now get going Simon is getting on my nerves."

            "Alright, see you soon! Wish me luck!" said Kevin teasingly.

            "Good luck," said both Ruthie and Peter. 

            Laughing Kevin headed towards Simon grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the room. 

            "What are you doing Kevin, I need to be there when they come back with news," said Simon angrily. 

            "We're going for a walk, your driving everybody nuts Ruthie knows to call if there is any news," said Kevin calmly as he headed towards the elevator. Grudgingly Simon followed with one last glance at the waiting room. When Simon was in the elevator Kevin told him to pick a random level. Simon hit a button and they descended. As they walked out on the floor that Simon had chosen Kevin asked, 

            "What's eating you? Nobody else is spazzing now that Mary's awake."

"I don't know I was so sure Mary was going to die. I realized how we were never close. I thought she was going to die, not knowing how much I admire what she's done with her life and how much I love her!" said Simon sadly.

"Well, You'll be able to tell her now," said Kevin

"That's the thing what if something's wrong with her she may never really understand it," said Simon upsetly. 

"Well, we just have to hope for the best," said Kevin giving Simon a reassuring pat on the back. 

            Yeah I guess your right," said Simon looking around. 

"Also you remember Christine who was living with us," said Simon after a couple of minutes.

            "Yeah of course, where is she?"

            "That's the thing, we were back to being friends and everything, but as soon as Mary's incident happen she bailed haven't seen her. Don't even know how to get a hold of her

            "Rather curious, well if Luce or I see her again. We'll be sure to pass on that your looking to hear from her," said Kevin nicely. 

            "Yeah, thanks, " said Simon broadly.

As they continued down the hallway Kevin asked,

            "What happen to Cecilia?"

            "She got angry at me about the whole stupid prom thing and dumped me. I wish I hadn't made such a big deal about prom. I really loved her," said Simon sadly.

            "Well, she was a really nice girl, maybe things could work out. First loves are hard to forget. Your young plenty of more time to look around, " said Kevin kindly.

            "Yeah I guess so but she is a great gal!" said Simon moodily as they the corner into the nursery hall. They stopped to take a peck at the little babies. 

            "Look at their little feet," said Simon pointing. 

            "There so sweet," said Kevin. At that moment Kevin decided that since Simon was being so open about his life and it was a sort of brotherly bonding moment he'd tell Simon about his and Lucy's news. 

            "Yea, it'll be weird having one in the house in a couple of months," said Kevin. 

            "Yeah," said Simon lost in thought, "What!" "What are you talking about?"

            "We're telling the family, later today. But I guess I felt like telling you now. That Luce is pregnant!" said Kevin happily.

            "Oh my gosh Lucy must have freaked," said Simon laughing. 

            "Well, she was at first, but she's warmed up to the idea."

"When did you guys find out why are you telling me before everyone else," said Simon curiously.

"We found out before we got here today. I just felt like we were confiding in me about Cecilia and stuff. So I figured I'd confide in you cause I was busting to tell somebody about it. But you have to act surprised when we tell everybody later. Lucy would have a fit if she knew that I told you," said Kevin confidingly.

"Well Congurts man I'm going to be an uncle! I totally understand about Lucy I wouldn't say anything, every time one of her boyfriends told us anything she hadn't told us she freaked out. I remember this time with her boyfriend Jordan he was older than her…" 

Simon continued on regaling Kevin about Lucy as a child/teenager. Kevin listened laughing off and on. They were having a brotherly afternoon. This continued as they wondered up and the hallway of the hospital until Kevin's pocket started vibrating. Kevin grabbed it with a nod to Simon who had been telling a lively story about Jimmy Moon.

"This is Kevin," he said into the phone.

"Hey husband," said Lucy on the other end. 

"Hey Hun, what's up?" said Kevin smiling. 

            "We're all allowed to visit Mary now, Ruthie and Peter just went in so it's my turn next and I was wondering if my hubby would make it back in time to go with me," said Lucy excitedly. 

            "Ok well, were on the floor below so we'll loop around and we'll met ya up there," said Kevin happily.

            "Okay, dookie, what have you guys been doing any how? " said Lucy curiously. 

            "Nothing, we've just been talking about things on his mind and bonding over stories from your childhood." Said Kevin smiling. 

            "What, what has Simon been saying?" said Lucy. 

            "Oh nothing bad just some silly thing," said Kevin calmly.

            " Oh really maybe I should call Ben and find out some things about you," said Lucy heatedly.

            "Hunny, you can go have your bonding moment with my brother if you really want to but it's no big deal what you did in the past. It's cute to hear about but no shockers that will scald me. I'm just having fun with your brother," said Kevin calmly. 

            "Alright sorry I got so upset there for a second, but if you wanted to know you could have come talk to me," said Lucy calmer than before.

            " No need and I hope you'll share all your stories with me in the near future," said Kevin smiling.

            "Alright sounds good,' said Lucy with a giant grin on her face.

            "Good, see you in a few honey," said Kevin.

            "I love you," said Lucy modestly.

            "I love you too, Bye Lucy," said Kevin clicking off the phone and turning back to Simon. 

            "Looks like everything's alright we're allowed to go see her," said Kevin to Simon. 

            "But what about all those tests they were running?" said Simon somewhat worried. 

            "I don't know Lucy didn't say we'll find out soon enough. All she said was that we get to see her," said Kevin as they boarded the elevator. 

            "Well that's good," said Simon happily. The two headed to the waiting room to find an eager Lucy. 

            "Let's go," said Lucy popping up and giving Kevin a hello kiss. 

            " Hold your horses Hun. Simon wanted to know what they said about the tests," said Kevin eagerly.

            "Oh when mom came back she said everything had turned out fine no extra damage to the brain or anything and that we can talk to her for a little bit today."

            Kevin and Simon let out sighs of relief.

            "Okay now that you know we need to go so Simon has time to go before visiting hours are over," said Lucy trying to drag Kevin off behind her.

            "Okay Simon I guess we'll see you in a bit," said Kevin letting Lucy pull him off. Kevin slung his arm over her shoulders as they walked. Lucy laid her head on his shoulder and asked,

            "So what did you and Simon really talk about all afternoon besides me? "

            "Just you oh and some issues that are between him and I really don't want to betray his trust," said Kevin.

            "Okay, sounds interesting but I wouldn't want your brotherly bonding to go to waste," said Lucy as they arrived at Mary's door.

            Ready to go see her?" asked Kevin.

            "Lead on," said Lucy as Kevin knocked on Mary's door.

            "Come in," called Mary from the inside.

Lucy and Kevin made their way into the room that had flowers all over the place from family members and friends who couldn't be there. They found Mary in her hospital bed with the TV on low. 

            "Hey sis," said Lucy walking over and giving her a hug. Kevin followed suit. 

" So how are you feeling?" You had us all pretty freaked," asked Lucy quickly. 

            "I'm okay very groggy don't be surprised if I fall asleep on ya," said Mary tiredly, 

"We don't mind," said Kevin smiling. After that they sat in a comfortable silence. So it surprised Kevin and Lucy when Mary spoke up from the bed, "So how'd the family take the news," said Mary in an effort to change the subject from her injuries. 

"What that your hurt," said Lucy surprised. 

"No that I'm married," said Mary like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"People were initially shocked, when the doctor said it. But I think we've all been focused on you. We haven't even met the guy yet," Kevin spoke up first.

"Yeah the second Ruthie realized I wasn't going to die she started badgering me with questions about him until Peter and Mom dragged her away," said Mary smiling even though it hurt as she explained how she knew. 

"Well let's focus on you getting better. We'll deal with him later," said Lucy calmly if so what grudgily.

"I know your curiosity is getting to you Luce I can tell by your face," said Mary trying to laugh but ended up coughing instead. 

" I have to admit I'm curious but I don't want you to get worse by telling us all the details now. Your tired you should rest," said Lucy as Mary started to speak,

"Naa I'm not tired yet, I tell you it until I conk out. Also I want you to be prepared to meet him this week. When the nurse found out that he was my husband and by moving him it would free up some space, she wouldn't take no for and answer," said Mary stopping for a second while the nurse who had just walked in gave her a drink of water with some pills. When the nurse had finished Mary continued,

            "His name is Jamie Calvert, I guess that makes me Mrs. Mary Calvert but I never really thought of that. I meet him about a month and a half ago on a run from Florida to New York not my usual route. He's a pilot," said Mary and smiled when Lucy laughed. Mary continued, 

            " We all went had dinner together before the flight back. He just works when they need him part time. He's a writer/ journalist most of the time. But that doesn't always pay you see. Well we talked a lot then flirted and all. He's only a year or two older then Kevin. Then about a week or two later, one of my flight attendant buddies was getting married and we all decided to hop the flight to Vegas for a mini bacheloratte party. I bet you can guess who the pilot was. Yep, Jamie! 

So we invited the pilots along for some fun and some people from the other flights and went to have some fun, well it had been a long week and I had a few to many drinks. Before I know it we wake up in bed together," "Clothed" said Mary after seeing her sister's face. "We pieced it together from our friends that we had begged them to be our witnesses even though they told us it was a bad idea. So we got married in one of those quickie chapels I vaguely remember the wedding and got back to the hotel room only to pass out." 

            After a long pause, Kevin let out a whistle and Lucy asked eagerly, 

            " So what's happen since?" 

            "We couldn't really talk to each other the first week or so. We just didn't know what to say or do. Then we were on another flight together the next week, we talked and we decided that though it was a marriage we barely know each other though since then we've gotten to know each other a lot better since then. This week we set out to find Dad and get it annulled, we might have something in the future but right now we just want to be free from each other."

            " Well then," said Kevin enthusiastically.

            " So what's he like?" asked Lucy

            "Luce Maybe we should go we've tired your sister enough for today. Also Simon really wanted to talk to her," said Kevin before Mary could speak. 

            "Yeah it's probably a good idea Luce I'm getting tired after those pills. But I will tell you that he's adorable and your going to love him." said Mary as Lucy leaned over to give her a hug before returning to Kevin's side.

            "Oh really, Can't wait to meet him! Take care okay!" said Lucy. 

            " We want to see your bright and shiny face tomorrow," called Kevin as they left the room. They headed to the waiting room where Simon jumped up from his spot next to Eric. Lucy made her way towards her Dad to talk to him and Kevin pulled Simon over to talk to him before he made his way to Mary's room,

            "Simon be careful what you decide to tell her today, She's really tired," said Kevin carefully. 

            "Yeah, I know thanks for your help today Kevin," said Simon heading off.

            "Good luck" called Kevin heading over to say good night to Eric and drag Lucy home.  They had made there way to the car and headed for home. 

            "All and all today was a good day wasn't it," said Lucy thoughtfully as she got ready for bed.

            "Yep, Mary's going to be fine and we're going to be parents. What more could we ask for? " said Kevin coming up behind her and nuzzling his head in her shoulder. 

            "Oh well we could have this and this," said Lucy teasingly. 

Laughing Kevin scooped her up and whooping wildly threw her on the bed with a kiss and they fell asleep.

A/N: The review button is just waiting to be pressed!


	6. Telling the Family Part !

Lives Full of Change

By Crazi-Prodigy

A/N: I know that season 8 has started and it was an awesome season premiere. But I've decided to keep going with my version cause I like mine to. So from now on this will be an AU and just my version of things.  Also during the summer I was able to update every week but now that school is in session I'll try to update whenever I can. Thanks for reading I love writing it.

Disclaimer: Same as always I only own some of the plot ideas and Jamie everything else isn't mine. 

Chapter 6: Telling the Family Part 1

            Over the next few weeks that Mary had to recover in the hospital, the family basically went back to normal, save for hospital visits.

            Lucy and Kevin had decided to wait to tell the rest of the family tell Mary was out of the hospital and resting at home. Although Lucy's morning sickness was becoming more and more obvious, Lucy suspected that Annie had some idea but Annie didn't say anything and other than that, nobody. 

            As for the issue of Mary's "husband." Well the day after Mary told Lucy and Kevin Jamie was moved into her room. So the whole family all met him when they visited Mary. But only Lucy, Kevin, and Eric knew who he really was. Mary and Jamie were getting along great and always talking when a family member arrived. Everyone got on with Jamie really well. He always had funny stories to tell Ruthie and the twins about the places he'd been and some of his quirky passengers. They weren't sure where their relationship was headed but only time would tell. Mary had time to calm down a bit a decided to figure Jamie out a little more before doing anything stupid which was a change from her earlier relationships. Jamie was let out a week and a half before Mary. But you wouldn't have known it cause he was there regularly when family members arrived and didn't leave tell way after. 

            The much anticipated day arrived when Mary was allowed to leave the hospital. Annie and Lucy came early to help Mary into some normal clothes for the ride home. When they arrived at 8 o'clock ish Jamie was already there with his crutch playing cards with Mary. Surprised Annie and Lucy walked into the room. 

            "Hey Mom, Luce," called Mary from the bed. 

            "Hey Mrs. Camden and Lucy, Mary's just finishing lousing at another hand of cards," said Jamie from his chair.

            "No I'm not you're the one that's going down," Mary reached over and gave Jamie, a shove. It was quite a funny display having Jamie try to regain his balance the Lucy had to stifle that turned into morning sickness and she quickly left the room. Annie glanced up but then turned towards Mary and said, 

            "That wasn't nice Mary, Jamie's being so nice to keep you company so early. This is how you repay him!"

Lucy came out of Mary's bathroom and said,

            "Mom, don't worry about it. Kevin would do it for me. Why it's such a big deal if Mary jokes at Jamie,"

            "First of all, its different Kevin's your husband he 's supposed to take care of you. Jamie doesn't have to be here for Mary it's not like he's her husband like Kevin's yours!" Annie stopped suddenly,

            "He isn't your husband is he Mary?" asked Annie suddenly remembering the conversation with the doctor a while back about Mary. 

            "Um, Yeah He is. . It's a long story summed up we met on a couple of flights ended up in Vegas, got drunk ended up hitched, trying to figure out what's next!"

            "Huh," said Annie sitting down, " Lucy obviously knew who also knew it was him?"

            "Dad and Kevin," said Mary calmly.

            "It's not like everyone knew Mom I just didn't know how you'd react,"

            "Oh I understand that you'll tell your brother in-law before your mother."

            "I told him when I told Luce, besides Kevin's always been calm and rational. "

            "Oh and I'm not," " It's okay I'm glad you finally me and I'm not last," said Annie all of the sudden calm.

            "Nice to finally but an idea to a face Jamie, welcome to the family," said Annie turning to Jamie. 

            "Thanks, Mrs. Camden,"

            "And with that said, Jamie your welcome to our celebratory dinner if you'd like," said Annie kindly.

            "That'd be nice. What time should I get there?"

            "Oh 7 o'clock or there abouts," said Annie.

            "Sounds good, well I'll be off so you can get Mary ready to go," said Jamie.

            "I'll talk to you later," said Jamie to Mary giving her a kiss on the cheek and with a wave he hobbled off. 

            After that Annie started a whirlwind of packing dressed before Kevin and Eric arrived to pick them up. 

            "Hey Dad," said Lucy as Eric popped his head in.

            "Hey Luce, the patient ready to go?" asked Eric.

            "Yep, go say hi too them. I got to finish packing this stuff," said Lucy pointing at the pile in front of her. 

            "Alright, you can start bringing it out to the car it's out front." Said Eric heading into the room Lucy loaded up a pile of stuff and headed downstairs. When she arrived downstairs, she was surprised at what she found. Kevin came forward,

            "Someone in your condition, shouldn't be caring so much stuff!" said Kevin laughing before taking it from her. 

            "Hey Hun, didn't know you were coming and I resent that comment!" she stomped steadfastly there.

            "Aww, how sweet still want to work," 

            "Naa, I'll let you do." Said Lucy changing her mind and dumping her stuff on Kevin.  

            "Oh really," said Kevin laughing as he dumped stuff in the car. Then went over and started tickling Lucy. They hung out by the car until Mary, Annie and Eric came downstairs.

            "Hey Mary, Ready to blow this joint?" asked Kevin as he saw them arrive.

            "Yep, Have been for a while." Said Mary happily. With Eric and Kevin's help, Mary and her crutches were loaded into the car with Annie and Lucy in next to her. Kevin climbed in the front with Eric riding shotgun.

            "Ready to go?" asked Kevin as he started the engine.

            "Yeah, Come on Kevin get a move on," said Mary and everybody chuckled. The drive home was one of comfortable quiet. When they arrived at the house Annie and Lucy unloaded the stuff quickly and headed into the house quickly while Kevin and Eric helped Mary with her crutches. So that when Mary reached the door, they were all prepared to scream, 

            "Welcome Home Mary!" They had a big banner made by Ruthie and the twins above them and a big cake. 

            "Thanks guys," said Mary breathless from making her way in on the crutches. She sat down heavily in a chair that Simon held out to her. 

            Everyone started trying to talk to her at once telling her about what she'd missed. Eventually Annie whispered to Eric, 

            "I think that's enough for Mary for now. Look at her she looks really tired. She should take a nap so she can be awake for the celebratory dinner." Eric nodded his head in agreement.

            Earlier Lucy had muttered to Kevin,

                        "We'll tell them right before Mary's ready for a Nap. Okay?"

            "Cool," said Kevin before going back to listening to the conversation. So when Eric arose to announce,

            "You guys, I think we should all let Mary get some rest now."

Everyone agreed but before Mary should stand up Lucy and Kevin stood up. 

            "Mary, if you okay for a couple of minutes. We'd like you to stay we have some thing to tell you all," said Kevin and Lucy taking turns when Mary nodded that it was okay for her to stay they continued,

            "We found out a few weeks ago but we wanted to wait for the perfect moment, when the family was all together," said Lucy. Everyone looked on expectantly Simon and Mary and Annie who all guessed what was going on had a smile on their face. 

            Kevin placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder,

                        "We're pregnant," said Kevin calmly with a smile on his face. There was quiet for a second and then everyone started to talk at once. Smiling Lucy and Kevin answered the family's questions.

            "I knew it," said Ruthie smiling.

            "When do we know if it's a boy or a girl?" 

            "Not for another month or two," answered Kevin who'd started reading the pregnancy books. Mary hobbled up to them with Eric's help.

            "I completely forgot to ask you after the accident, Congruts," said Mary. 

            "Thanks," said Lucy and Kevin smiling. Annie came up and gave Lucy a big hug and started discussing pregnancy things with her while Kevin went to help Eric and Simon get Mary upstairs to Ruthie's old room. While they were done the twins mozed on up cutely and asked,

            "Are we getting a new brother?" asked Sam

            "We like being the youngest," said David.

Lucy laughed and said,

            "No sillies you're going to be uncles to a baby boy or girl. You'll be the youngest uncles!"

            "Oh cool, Uncles!" said Sam.

            "Yeah, cool," said David

The two wondered off muttering the word uncle and wondering what it meant they got to do. They went in search of Ruthie to tell them what it meant. Lucy sat at the table happy as a lark dreaming about motherhood. Simon came down the stairs and walked over to her.

            Hey Lucy," he waved his hand in front of her face and said it again.

                        "Lucy," 

            "Oh hey Simon what's up?" asked Lucy coming out of her stuber. 

            "Just that I didn't get to congratulate you. It's going to be great having a new little kid around the twins are really growing up." Said Simon in a very sincere congruts that left no reason for Lucy to believe he'd known ahead of time. 

            "Thanks, Simon." said Lucy reaching up to give him a hug. Simon gave into the hug and with a wave headed out back. 

            Kevin then descended the stairs where he had been perched watching the exchange. Lucy looked up as he walked into the room Lucy walked towards Kevin and he opened his arms wide and she walked inside them.

            "So that went well didn't that!" said Kevin smiling. 

            "Yeah, it really did," said Lucy. 

They just stood there hugging each other.

A/N: Thanks for reading please review! 


End file.
